


The Life of Bobby

by wolfpawn



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, cuteness, observation, puppy pov, weird idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: Bobby is a cocker spaniel pup, an intelligent and playful creature, whose owner is somewhat odd, he talks a lot, often with no one else in the room, saying things over and over reading a piece of paper. He is followed by people shouting his name, clicking weird contraptions in his face and people want him to sign different things and get all excited around him. Bobby understands why; he has the best human in the world, he loves his human and he knows his human loves him. What Bobby doesn't understand, however, is that his human is a famous actor named Tom Hiddleston.





	1. Start at the Start

**Author's Note:**

> So as far as we know, Tom's dog's name is Bobby, this is not confirmed, but we'll go with it. 
> 
> This is just something funny I thought of today, what if we saw things from Bobby's POV

It was a good day, I got to the milk first and Mom said we were getting to see some humans today. Humans are fun, they like to play with us and one day, I will go home with one and have my own home. I hope I have a fun one. 

I met one, he was the best, he was so kind and called me his favourite boy. He smelled good and his paws had weird strings on them that were so fun to chase. He said he would be back for me and he gave the Master some funny smelling pieces of paper and then let, promising me again he would return. 

*

Master brought me to a strange smelling place today, me and my brothers and sisters, there were female humans making funny noises at us, they gave us loads of attention, which was good…..but then this one hurt me, it was horrible, a sharp pain in my neck, they say it is to keep me safe, but how does keeping me safe hurt? I am dubious. 

Mom says we are going to our new homes soon, that is a sign we are going. I still think about him, the nice man who said he would come back, but it feels so long ago, I think he has forgotten me. Some of my siblings are gone now, Mom is sad, but she says it is our time and she knows we will be happy.

*

He came back! He actually came for me! He tells me apart from my brothers and sisters straight away and he said I am going home with him, that he has everything I could need and today we are going to go to his home together, just us. I run to him, he is my human, he picks me up immediately and tucks me in close to him, kissing my head and telling me I am his boy. I love him already, and he loves me. I can tell my human is a good one, we will always be friends.

*

He put me in a terrible contraption inside another horrible contraption. He says it is only for a little while, but it was horrible. I felt so sick. Thankfully he had the cage lined with blankets and the weird contraption (like the one that brought me to the evil stabby place) was warm, so I fell asleep, but it was not fun, I wanted out. 

*

When I woke, he was out of it and soon got me out too. It smelled different, and there are a lot of loud noises. I was a little scared, but he tucked me close to him and gave me another kiss. I think humans do that instead of licking, it’s nice they show affection in their own weird way. 

He brings me in a new house and tells me this is my new home. It’s big and warm and all mine. He has a bed and toys and I realise that he means it, this is all mine. I get over excited and I wee myself, he says a silly word before rushing me out the back mid-wee, but he is not mean, instead he waits for me to start again, but with so many new things to see and smell, I get distracted. He speaks a lot and his voice is calming, I don’t think he’ll get cross with me. Finally, I feel like weeing again and right after he gives me loads of rubs and brings me in, calling me a good boy. I don’t know what “Good” means, but he says it a lot and it sounds nice. I like being good. I am his good boy.


	2. Finding Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is learning the ropes of Chez Hiddleston as well as getting used to things that are for our own good, even if they hurt.

Okay, wee outside good, wee inside….well he doesn’t say nice things like “good boy”, he doesn’t say anything, he just cleans it and sprays some very stinky stuff where it was. That hurts my nose a little when I try to smell it but I won’t lick it, it doesn’t seem like it would taste nice. I try my best but sometimes I forget until I really need to go. I have a few accidents but my human never gets mad, he says a silly word to himself and rushes me out the back garden. I like it out there, it has loads of fun smells. 

I found out my human’s name is Tom. an odd name, but hey, that’s humans for you. He calls me Bobby but he doesn’t understand my barks so I guess Bobby it is, could be worse I suppose. Our home is lovely but I am not allowed chew things, which can be a little sad, I just want to nibble them, but Tom says no. No is a word that means don’t do something, it is sad when Tom says it, but he gives me a toy instead, so I chew that. I am not allowed up the stairs, there’s a gate on it. Tom says maybe when I am older, but it is too dangerous for now. He likes to keep me safe. 

He brushes my teeth, I want to chew it and bite it, but he does this weird thing where he rubs it across my teeth. It doesn’t hurt, but he says it is to train me for my big teeth. I let him do it a bit but then I want to play again, he likes to sit on the floor with me for that. He brushes my fur too, telling me I am a good boy. I love being a good boy. 

*

Tom put a weird thing on me today, it went around my shoulders and belly and is called a harness. It tried to pull me along, which wasn’t fun, but then Tom called me and gave me a rub when I came, so I did it for him. If you don’t wait, the harness does not pull and you get to walk around beside Tom, that was fun. He says we will do it a lot when I am fully vaccinated. I don’t know what that means, but it sounds like fun.

* 

We went out today, in the “car”, I don’t like cars, they make me sick. Tom brought me to get my vaccinations. For the record, vaccinations are the sore evil jabby things and they are NOT fun! 

He apologised a lot, saying that I need them so I don’t get sick, so I can be a good boy and go have fun with other dogs and not end up needing the vet for something else. The vet, I found out is the evil jabby person...I don’t like vets. I thought he was lying, since hurting me is not going to make me better, but I saw another dog in the back of the vets when he was talking to a lady, it was in a cage and had a bandage on its paw and a tube going out of it, it did not look happy. I think I am doing okay with my jabby thing. 

They also told Tom that I am “microchipped” so if I get lost, they can find me. I don’t want to get lost, I know the mean stabby thing was not nice, but Tom is my human, he needs me, I have to stay with him. He carries me to the car again. 

The world is big and loud and filled with loads of interesting and scary things. Tom says when my vaccines are finished going around my body, we will investigate the world together. There is so much to see, I am excited to see it all with Tom. My neck isn’t sore anymore, so maybe vaccines aren’t the worst. If it means that I get to see everything with Tom by my side, maybe they are worth it. 

*

They are so worth it! I got to go to the park today. Parks are so much fun, there are people and other dogs and even things called squirrels. Tom couldn’t see them, but I told him about them, I barked so much, he had to have understood. And the people were so nice, they all wanted to say hi to me, I felt very important. Tom smiled at everyone and told them my name and said I was a good boy. It was the best day ever!


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to go away for shooting, but Bobby doesn't understand such things.

So Tom is looking at “training tips” online. I have no idea what that means, but he seems excited, so that’s good, right? He keeps telling me this will be fun, that we'll do it together. I would do anything if Tom is with me. 

*

This is the most ridiculous and best gig ever. So, training tips turned out to mean that Tom wants me to sit, and if I do it, I get food! And not just my puppy food, treats! I love to sit, so now I get food and rubs for sitting, honestly, I sort of feel bad for him, he thinks he is doing great and I am getting all the rewards, this is the best.

*

He’s on to me, I think, but still, I am coming out on top. He has added more “tricks”, like “lie down” and “paw” that second one is hilarious, I give him my paw and put it in his paw and he gives me food. Honestly, I feel bad that I am getting all the rewards here, but he seems so happy, I wouldn’t want to upset him. 

*

Tom is sad, he keeps apologising for something. I don’t know why he is sad, but it makes me sad. Is everything alright? Tom, did something happen? Why are you sad? I’m here, hug me, you’ll feel better. 

*

Tom, why are you leaving? What about me? I’m sorry I went bathroom inside, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. Tom, I’m sorry, please, don’t leave. I’ll come with you. Tom! 

He….he left me. Why did he leave? He comes back soon when he goes, but this time, this time he says it will be a while. And he was so sad. Tom…..was it me? Was I no longer a good boy….Tom, I love you, you’re my human, we need each other. 

*

Tom is still gone, I miss him so much. I don’t play with my toys, I...I miss him. 

*

It’s been a week, at least that is what the girl human says. She’s looking after me since Tom left. She tries to play with me, but I don’t want to play, I miss Tom too much. I thought we were best friends, I thought he loved me, I must not have been a good boy. Her name is Emma and she smells a lot like Tom, but she’s not Tom. She says she is going to call him and tell him I miss him, but it doesn’t make it better. 

*

I wake from my nap and look around, the house is the same, it’s not Tom’s house, it doesn’t have our smell, I don’t like it. Everything is different. All I want is my bed, my toys and….I know that voice...I know those shoes. No, it couldn’t be. It...but it is, he kneels down and picks me up. TOM! He came back! I lick and lick him, I can’t help crying, I missed him so much. He tells me he missed me too, that he hated leaving, but he had to, that he had to work, but that he missed me all the time, that I am his best boy. He didn’t abandon me, he only left because he had to. Oh, he’s home, I have never been so happy. He asks if I want to go home, yes, I do. I would suffer a million car journeys to go home with you again, Tom. Let’s go.


	4. The Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom brings Bobby to Suffolk and introduces the spaniel to the seaside.

Tom leaves, but he comes back, he always does. I don’t like it, I want to go with him, but he says it’s not always possible, but that he will be home soon, and he always does return. I don’t know how long it is, but he comes back. I just wait and sleep. Mostly sleep. 

*

Tom put me in the car today, he said we are going on an adventure, I was happy about that, not too pleased about the car though. 

It took FOREVER to get where we were going. Tom had to stop on the way to let me out to go to the bathroom. There was a nice labrador to play with, he was the same colour as me but bigger, his humans called him Zuma…..no comment. 

We finally get to where we are going. Tom is excited, he rushes out of the car to talk to a person, it sounds like a female human. When she sees me, she rushes to the door to me. She is an older human, she smells a lot like Tom’s natural scent, the one before he puts on the stinky stuff in the morning. I like her, she seems really happy to see me and wants to let me out. 

*

She is Tom’s Mom. I like her, she gives out to Tom that I need more food and I should be allowed by the radiator. She is my new friend, I hope we see her a lot. Every time Tom isn’t looking, she is sneaking me human food, Tom seems to know this and is not happy, but I am delighted, for the obvious reasons. 

Tom tells me we are doing something new today, something exciting. Part of me thinks this is a ploy to get me to go to the vets again, but I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. But I will remain vigilant. 

Damn, the car, AGAIN! 

*

Oh my dog, oh my dog, oh my dog! That is the biggest bath in the history of puppydom, and why is it so loud and crashing over on itself. Tom, where are we? Wait, why is the ground soft and why does everything smell funny? Tom, I need answers. Tom, why are you laughing at me, I cannot trust the ground, stop using your talky thing and pointing it at me, TOM! 

Birds! Must catch the birds! Tom, you have long legs, keep up, will you. Humans are so bloody slow. Ah, Tom, you made us miss them, honestly, how do you humans do anything? Oh, there’s another one, there’s…..Tom, my paws are wet. I didn’t wee myself and my paws….Tom the bath is coming for us, run for your life! Why are you smiling Tom? We could get drowned. 

I suppose it’s not too deep, it makes the soft ground funny. I’ll give it a sniff, will I? Your nose is too high, I’ll do it. Well, it’s wet, obviously, but it smells different to my water bowl, I don’t think….no, pleugh, Tom, don’t drink any, it’s horrible. Euch, well that’s a lesson learnt. My paws are wet, but it’s actually fun. Tom, try it, you’re missing out. No? Suit yourself, I’m going to though, it’s fun. 

I. Am. Exhausted. Tom, this is serious, I actually want the car, that is how tired we are talking here. I….oooh, blankets. Yeah, sorry I’m wet, but it was so much fun. Yes, I did have fun thank you. You are the best human ever, I….just need sleep now, okay?

That was the best day ever. Tom is the best human a puppy could ask for, he brought me to Mom’s or as he calls her, “Mum” and dried me in front of the fire with a towel. I know I say this a lot, but I love my human, and I know I say it is the best day ever a lot too, but it is, it really, really is. Every time Tom and I do something together, every day becomes better than the last. 

I am the luckiest puppy ever!


	5. More People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby meets more people in Tom's life.

Tom is all excited about something, but I don’t know what. He is humming to himself, he does that when he is happy, so I know it is a good thing, but I wish I knew what it was. All I can do is wait and see. 

*

He went without me, but he brought me for a walk first and said that I would be happy when he came back. I hate when he leaves me, but he says he will be back and Tom would never lie to me, we are best friends. 

It is Tom’s mum! I am going to have the fullest belly after this and it is going to be great. Hello, Tom’s mum.Yes, feed me, woohoo. Tom! What do you mean we have no treats, I saw them earlier, no, he is lying, I swear, I saw them, over here, over….wait why is your hand under the…..oooh, ham. Sorry if I nip, I just want the ham. Yum. Wait, Tom’s onto us, act natural. Hello Tom. I swear I didn’t steal a sock…...again. In my defence though, you left it hanging on the radiator and it was nice and chewy. Okay, I am getting out, fine.

She keeps going on about Tom getting a wife and kids, how he will get lonely. He isn’t lonely, he has me! I’ll look after him. That’s it, Tom, you tell her, us boys stick together, human and dog. 

*

Hey, who is this lady? Hi, yes, I am cute, you seem nice, are you a friend of Tom’s? Wait, why are you holding my lead...oh well, if it means we get to go for a walk, I’ll live with it. Did Tom show you our favourite spot? I’ll show you the way, come on.

Lolita, humans have so many names, I don't know if I will remember, Tom shows me a lot of humans and I forget their names, so please don’t get offended. This is fun, I have no idea what a Branagh is, but Tom and his friend are talking a lot about it, and a Hamlet. I dunno what it’s about, but I don’t care, we are out walking and this lady doesn’t pull me, so I am happy. Hey, Tom. There is a person with one of those clicky things, it’s okay, I’ll stay in front, I’ll keep an eye on them. 

*

Okay, new lesson learnt, small humans, lovely, very small humans hurt! Not intentionally, but that sticky hands in my fur is not fun. 

So, Tom brought me to a cafe today. I love when we go to cafes, he has some tea, which he says is lovely, but I can’t have, but I get loads of attention. He met some friends there. So many people seem to know Tom, even people he doesn’t know the name of. But this man he knew, and he had a female human that smelt like him and two small humans, I mean, I never knew humans came that small, he doesn’t sit up without help and he makes weird noises that are not like anything other humans use, it is very odd. 

But they are really nice, the man keeps scratching my ear, which, apart from belly rubs, is the best feeling in the world, paws down, and the lady keeps talking nicely to me. The small humans are sticky, but they are the ones giving me food and they don’t mean anything bad by it, they are just learning, they are only puppy humans, I can relate. 

Though they talk about Tom getting small humans, he has me, why would he want small humans? I mean really, I am right here, that’s rude. Wait, they said, “Little Tom’s” that would mean MORE TOMS!!!!! Ooh, I like that. Tom….we may need to consider this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a slight part of reality, Tom and Lolita Chakrabarti walking Bobby and the supposed sighting (not confirmed) of Tom and Bobby meeting Benedict Cumberbatch, Sophie and thekids in a cafe. I only got these from Tumblr comments, I do not and refuse to stalk Tom's every move, it is unhealthy.


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is introduced to the holiday of Christmas.

Eh, Tom, there’s a tree in the living room. When did that happen? I went for a nap after our walk, and wake to a tree in the room, how long was I asleep? And on that note, why was it not okay when I tried to play with a branch; how was that dangerous, but this is fine. This stinks of hypocrisy. And why are there lights on it, that is silly? Honestly, what are you doing Tom?  
Okay, so this is a thing called Christmas apparently, and for some reason, Tom is excited. I have no idea why I mean, is it really that big a deal to have a fake tree (I checked, it doesn’t even smell like a tree) in the house?

Well, we are back at Tom’s mum’s and she is stuffing me with food. Tom is being forced fed food too so he is giving me some as well, this is the life, why don’t we just live here Tom, seriously?

So, there is a small human here, but she is bigger than the small humans Tom introduced me to before. I like her, she plays with me, cuddles me and even begs Tom to run around outside with me and play. He said yes, but when we came back in, he and the other humans were a little annoyed. We may or may not have found puddles, which were so much fun, but I don’t know what is fur and what is mud now, apparently, neither does Tom so small human and I both need baths. Tom thawed slightly as I told him about our time outside, laughing as I tried to lick him, baths are fun, it’s warm, but not as fun as the puddles.   
*

Wait, what is with all these boxes, why is the small human making a big mess? What is going on here? Wait, what’s that smell, I smell...do I smell treats. Tom, I smell….yes, that’s the one, look, Tom, there are treats in this one. Stop laughing with the other people, open this box, there are treats inside, I can smell them. Seriously, I am a hunting dog, you think I would not smell this? I am insulted by the way you insult my intelligence. I am getting this box open, whether you hold your phone-thingy or help me, by Dog is it being…...Avalanche! Okay, I’m okay. Tom, I love you, but you are useless, you are too busy laughing, I could have been killed! I…..oh, are there more treats? Yep, I….What the….? Yes, finally, a little help, thank you, small human. I….no….wait…..yes…..treats!!!!! Nom a nom a nom. Hey, if I cannot have your chocolate, you cannot have my treats. Yeah, you tell her Tom.

I...wait, no; I didn’t get him that, I….well I feel awkward. What is that? A mug, you think of all the things I would get Tom, you thought a mug? I am actually insulted. Tom, I swear, if I got you something, it would have been the squeakest toy ever, or a huge treat, the biggest ever, probably both. I would not have gotten you a mug. Here, share my treats, here’s the nice new ball, I will share with you. I have an older one, it’s not as bouncy or smell as good, but you’re my human, I happily give you my new one. I won’t be offended if you bury the mug in the garden, I would not blame you. I...what do you mean thank you for the mug? I...well, if you like it, I mean, I don’t see how it is worth the cuddles, it’s a mug…..I didn’t say stop. Yes, I am the best dog and you are the best human.   
Does this mean I don’t have to share my treats now?


End file.
